


The Diary of Avatar Aphmau

by Vixen__Dawn



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Legend of Korra, Bloodbending (Avatar), Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/F, Firebending & Firebenders, M/M, Metalbending & Metalbenders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen__Dawn/pseuds/Vixen__Dawn
Summary: For sixteen short years, young Aphmau believed she was nothing, but a simple firebender.She wishes that had remained the truth.Three days before Christmas, she was ripped from her home and given the task of master the elements. Her guides tell her she must be quick, but she simply can't get a handle on it. She just wants to go back to her small town.Back to her friends and family.However, she knows, deep in her heart, she must protect the nations. It is her duty as the Avatar, after all.





	1. Birth

_October 16_ _th_ _, 1989_

  


In the hospital of the small beach town of Phoenix Drop, a woman by the name of Sylvana Odinson was in the process of giving birth. Her husband, stepdaughter, and stepson were sitting the waiting room, anxiously watching the televisions as they wait for a doctor or nurse to come get them.

“Papa! Look on that TV! It’s the Avatar!” Three year old Katelyn whisper-yells to her father, pointing at a television in the corner of the waiting room.

Erik looks up from bouncing his babbling five month old son, Kacey. His daughter was indeed correct. A picture of a smiling Avatar Irene, an earthbender, was on a breaking news station. The televisions in the hospital were muted, but Erik’s eyes sped along the captions.

 

_Avatar shot dead minutes ago._

 

As soon as Erik reads that fateful line, a male nurse enters the waiting room and calls his name. He quickly stands and takes Katelyn’s chubby hand, leading her towards the nurse, who simply gives Erik a sincere smile and waves for him to follow after him. The walk towards the room only takes four minutes and soon, Erik is standing next to his wife, staring down at his newborn daughter, Katelyn clambering up onto the bed to see her as well.

“Erik, Katelyn, Kacey, meet our new family member, Aphmau.” Sylvanna says, smiling at the child as her little hands curl up around Erik’s finger with a coo.

 

* * *

 

_December 22_ _nd_ _, 2005_

  


Loud laughter rings through the air as large group of teenagers chase each other with snowballs in their hands. The first day of Winter Break had greeted the town of Phoenix Drop with a four inches of snow (a truly rare and special occurrence!) on the ground and pretty much everyone between the ages of six and twenty three was outside, playing in the snow. As stated earlier, though, our focus is on a large group of teenagers running through an empty field on the edge of a very nice neighborhood.

A sixteen year old girl of Hispanic descent turns around, her arm poised to shoot, only to not be able to see her opponent. A whistle behind her causes her to twirl around and her amber eyes widen at the sight of the wall of snow in front of her. It crashes over her, waves of cold rushing through her winter coat. Her head of oil black pokes through the white snow with a string of loud Spanish curses.

“Garroth! No bending! That’s cheating!” The girl finally cries out in English, a seething glare on the blonde haired waterbender, who was bent in half, laughing hysterically while clutching at his stomach.

The girl, named Aphmau, growls at Garroth for not listening and quickly burrows her way out of the snow. She twirls her arms before ending with her fist pointing at her friend, a puff of red-hot fire slashing at the ground in front of Garroth, startling him backwards.

He tumbles over and lands in a fluffy snowbank, disappearing from view for a few moments before returning, a little red in face, though no one could tell if it was simply from the unbearably cold snow or from embarrassment of getting scared by Aphmau. Probably both.

Aphmau snickers to herself, but is cut short by her phone buzzing in her pocket. She pulls it out and notices a text from her mother.

 

**Mom:**

**Mija, please call me when you get this.**

 

Aphmau’s brain begins to race at what she could have possibly done. Were her grades bad? No, she checked them just before break and she had A’s and B’s in every class. Did she forget to do her chores this morning? Maybe… Did Thorgi tear up the toilet paper again? Probably. Wait, did Kacey burn himself on Katelyn’s hair curler again?! God, she hopes not...

She shakes herself out of her thoughts and waves to her friends, motioning to her phone. Lucinda, an airbender, catches her eye and nods, flashing her a thumbs up before chucking a handful of snowballs at Vlyad, Garroth’s little brother and a non-bender. Aphmau walks a short distance away and scrolls through her contacts, clicking on the picture of her mother and putting the device to her ear, listening to it ring for a few seconds. It clicks and Sylvana begins to talk in Spanish, seeming to want to keep the conversation a secret.

“Aphmau, cariño, hay gente aquí para verte.” Sylvana says, anxiety seeping through her normally confident tone. (Aphmau, honey, there are people here to see you.)

“Mamá, por favor dime qué pasó.” Aphmau responds. (Mom, please tell me what happened.)

“Por favor, solo ven a casa. Te prometo que no estás en problemas.” (Please, just come home. I promise you’re not in trouble.)

And the line goes silent.

Aphmau pulls the phone away from her ear and finds that her mother hung up on her. She groans, but slinks back to her friends, finding them all lying in the snow, staring up at the clouds and a few making snow angels. Upon noticing his latina friend’s return, Zane, Garroth’s other little brother, Vylad’s older brother and another waterbender, reaches a pale hand out to her and pulls Aphmau down next to him in the white blanket covering the earth.

Aphmau remains silent, just watching the clouds with her friends, but her peace only lasts a moment before Zane opens his big, fat, stupid mouth.

“So who were you talking to, Aphmau?” He asks, unaware.

Aphmau groans, turning onto her stomach and staring into the snow for a couple seconds, but lifting her head and explaining that she needs to go home.

“Oh, well… That’s a bummer.” Aaron, another firebender, says to break the silence that had went on a bit too long.

The group laughs softly at Aaron’s social awkwardness. Aphmau stands and bids farewell to her friends, only stopping for a second when her older sister tells her to wait up and departs from the group as well. They back home, which was just a few houses away, in silence. Opening the front door of the housel leads to the reveal of Sylvana, Erik, Kacey as well as two strangers sitting on the sofa. Sylvanna notices her daughters first and motions for them to sit as well. Katelyn claims the last open seat on the couch, leaving Aphmau to climb onto the giant armchair on the left end.

“Okay, everyone is here now. Aphmau, Katelyn, this is Mr. Ivanov and Miss Lacroix.” Erik says, nervously picking at the end of his shirt, further confusing Aphmau.

“Hello, girls. My companion here and I are representatives of Republic City. We were sent on a mission to identify the new Avatar and we believe we have found her.” Ivanov says, a thick Russian accent making it hard for Aphmau to understand him a little.

“Really? So, what doesn that have to do with our family, though?” Katelyn asks, the dense bluenette she is as always.

“We have reason to believe that Miss Aphmau is the new Avatar.” Lacroix says in a light French accent, gesturing towards the short and unthreatening firebender sinking into the large, plush armchair.

The family stares in shock at the representatives and Aphmau, fear of losing the normality of her life, shakes her head and sinks deeper into the chair, gripping at the arms until her knuckles turn white.

“No, no, no, no, no! That’s impossible, I’m just a firebender!” Aphmau exclaims.

“Aphmau, we simply need to know is you examine these relics and tell us if you recognize them. That’s all.” Lacroix says, reaching into her bag and pulling out from very old looking toys.

Unfortunately, Aphmau recognizes them and that expression shows all over her face, the representatives looking pleased with themselves. They quickly pack up all there things and tell Aphmau to pack some things for her journey and be ready to leave by nine o’clock tomorrow morning.

She needs to master the elements after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the Spanish is incorrect. I don't know Spanish, so I just used Google Translate. :///


	2. December 23rd, 2005

_December 23_ _rd_ _,_ _2005_

After the representatives had left yesterday, Aphmau had immediately bounded up the stairs and threw herself into her bedroom, locking the door behind her despite the rule of the house be to not lock doors. She cried into her Hello Kitty pillow for what felt like hours, but in reality was only about twenty or so minutes. She soon ran out of tears and stumbled over to her computer and pulled up Skype. The typical protocol within her friend group was message to see if everyone was chill with a call, but Aphmau ignored protocol, adding each of her friends into a call and waiting.

Zane immediately picked up, obviously on his phone with his brothers messing around in the background. Aphmau gave him a small smile and quietly canceled the calls to Garroth and Vlyad. After a course of about five silent minutes, the rest of calls were accepted, revealing the faces of Aaron, Dottie, Daniel, and Lucinda. They all look so concerned.

Once the final person accepts the call, Aphmau took a shaky breath and explained the situation she had been thrusted into. Zane seemed the most concerned, voicing Aphmau’s frustrated thoughts about how she won’t get to celebrate the holidays with her family and she probably won’t be able to return to school until at least next year based off the records of the past Avatars.

One-by-one, her friends had to log off and she forced to herself to stand from her desk and walk to her closet. She pulled her school backpack off of the top shelf and emptied all of her supplies out of her bed, not caring anymore. She stuffs some clothing, her pencil box, a few empty and half empty notebooks, and some make-up into the cat bag. She’ll add her phone and charger as well as her personal hygiene commodities in the morning.

Aphmau couldn’t eat dinner that night and when she woke up this morning, she refused to eat anything for breakfast aside from the most artificial food she could find, knowing she wouldn’t be seeing that kind of food for a very long time. She chose a peanut butter Pop Tart with the biggest glass of chocolate milk she could get.

 

* * *

 

The drive to the airport was silent and tense. Aphmau’s parents obviously did not want their daughter to leave, but they had no choice. When your child is the Avatar, they are no longer a child. They are to be the keeper of peace within the realm, no matter their age.

When the car stopped at the airport, Aphmau numbly slid out of her seat in the back and quietly shut the door behind her. Sylvana rolled down her window on the driver’s seat and poked her head out.

“Have you got everything, mija? Your toothbrush? Phone charger? Pads?” She asks in quick succession, obviously worried.

Aphmau smiles softly and nods, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek before reeling back with a gasp.

“I forgot Honekoneko!” She cries.

Sylvana’s eyes widen, knowing her daughter cannot sleep without the stuffed animal. She goes to push the key back into the ignition when one of the representatives, Miss Lacroix, suddenly appears, setting her hand on Aphmau’s shoulder, straddling her.

“Aphmau, you have no need for any sort of trivial nonsense. You are the Avatar now. You must leave your childhood behind for the sake of world peace.” Lacroix says, her voice sickeningly sweet and fake.

Aphmau looks up at Lacroix in horror.

“No! If I’m going to be the Avatar, it will be on my terms! I need Honekoneko to sleep at night!” Aphmau shouts, drawing the attention of nearby airport goers.

Lacroix laughs nervously, attempting to wave the people away, before looking back down at Aphmau with a glare. The two stare at each for a few seconds, but Lacroix looks away with a sigh. She looks up at Sylvana, an exasperated expression playing on her face.

“Be back quick. Our flight to Republic City leaves in thirty minutes.” The frenchwoman says.

Sylvana nods and practically streaks out of the airport parking lot. The silence between Aphmau and Lacroix hangs thick and uncomfortable in the air. Aphmau moves to sit on a bench just to the right and sets her bag on her lap. A beat of uncertainty passes over them before Lacroix sits down beside her charge. The silence continues, Aphmau simply watching the people mill about, shouting and calling for people or sitting on the sidelines, seemingly waiting as well, until Lacroix clears her throat.

“So… Um, what does this Honekoneko mean to you?” She asks.

Aphmau’s gaze turns to the stones and gravel underfoot with a deep breath out.

“Honekoneko was the first stuffed animal I had ever gotten. My great-grandmother made him for me before she died and I had always sleep with him. After today, he’s the only part of my normal life I’ll have, at least, for a while.” Aphmau explains, hugging her bag close to her chest.

“Oh…”

Silence returns, but not for longer than few minutes. A shine of silver catches Aphmau’s eye and, out of boredom, she follows the car through its weaving course of the parking lot until it pulls up to the curb in front of them and a little to the left. She goes to look away so that she doesn’t look like a creep, but inside the car, she catches a familiar face inside. The people inside the car pile out, revealing themself as the Ro’Meave family. In all the Avatar drama, Aphmau completely forgot that every year, they fly back to O'khasis to spend time with all of their extended family during the holidays.

“Zane! Vylad! Garroth!” Aphmau calls, waving towards them.

Garroth seems to be the only one who hears her, turning his head towards where her voice originated from. His teal eyes widen and he tugs his brothers away from their parents, who looked too tired to deal with this right now. Aphmau stands, dropping her bag beside Lacroix and the four teenagers crash into a group hug.

“Aphmau, oh my goodness! I can’t believe you haven’t left yet!” Vylad exclaims, continuing to hug Aphmau’s waist while his brothers reluctantly pull away.

“Yeah, my mom had to run back to the house to pick up something I forgot.” Aphmau vaguely explains.

The boys nod in understanding. A moment more and Vylad sadly releases Aphmau from the hug before the latina is, once again, startled by Lacroix, once again, setting her hand on Aphmau’s shoulder. Aphmau’s backpack was slung over the french woman's shoulder and looked hilariously out of place in her seriously out together business outfit.

“Aphmau, are these your friends?” Lacroix simple asks, but Aphmau could sense some underlying venom in her voice.

Aphmau slowly nods, pointing to and introducing each of the Ro’Meave brothers to her… What is Lacroix to her? Her guide to Republic City? A legal guardian? She’ll figure it out later.

“So what kind of benders are you?” Lacroix removes her hand from Aphmau’s shoulder and crosses them over her chest, an eyebrow cocked in expectation.

“Waterbenders, ma’am!” Garroth exclaims, the ever-present goofy grin on his face.

The blonde even demonstrates his bending prowess by swirling one of his fingers and bending some of the snow on the ground up in a spiral motion upwards in a more liquid form before allowing it to fall back down on the ground and freeze again.

“Except me, actually. I can’t bend.” Vlyad pipes in from behind Zane, who had inched away when Garroth began bending as the eldest brother is infamous to splash his siblings.

Lacroix’s look turns from one of respect to one that you’d give the gunk stuck to the bottom of your favourite boots.

“Ah, I see.” She says, disdain thinly concealed.

“Boys, we need to get on the plane! Say goodbye to Aphmau and let’s go!” Zianna calls from her spot a small ways away next to her husband.

With a sigh, they bid her farewell and wish her luck on her journey before moving towards their parents and soon enough, disappearing into the crowd. Aphmau watches them leaves for as far as she can and turns to move back towards their bench when she is met with a disapproving look from Lacroix.

“What?” Aphmau snaps, oblivious to what she did wrong.

“Aphmau, you’re the Avatar. You cannot simply be fraternizing with non-benders!” Lacroix explains, literally turning up her nose at the thought of holding a civil conversation with someone who doesn’t hold the same powers as her.

Aphmau was astonished. Her guide (the possibility of that woman being a guardian was immediately thrown out) was, in the simplest words possible, racist! Aphmau’s blood begins to boil and she snatched her bag away from Lacroix with a huff, stomping back over to the bench just in time for her parents’ car to pull up and Erik stepping out, holding a small, half-purple, half-skeleton stuffed cat.

“Honekoneko!” Aphmau cries, dropping her bag on the ground and running forward to take the plushie.

Aphmau thanks her father multiple times, hugging Honekoneko close to her chest before being tugged off by Lacroix into the airport. Surprisingly, they managed to get onto the plane with little hindrance and are soon sat in first class. The plane takes off ten minutes later and soon, Aphmau is watching her homeland disappear below the clouds.


End file.
